rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Ein Aufbruch (Kapitel)
"Ein Aufbruch" ist das siebente Kapitel des zehnten Bandes Zwielicht. Gleichzeitig ist es das siebente Kapitel des sechste englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 300px|zentriert Die Aiel bereiten sich auf die Reise nach Cairhien vor. Moiraine hofft nach dem, was sie im Ter'angreal in Rhuidean über ihre Zukunft erfahren hat, dass ihr noch genug Zeit bleibt, um Rand zu helfen. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Ort: Rhuidean, Aiel-Wüste Egwene steigt müde auf ihr Pferd. Sie freut sich nicht besonders auf die lange Reise nach Westen und die Tatsache, dass sie seit einem Monat nicht mehr geritten ist, tut ihr übriges. Amys lächelt ihr zu. Egwene ist es gelungen, in der letzten Nacht die Träume der Weisen Frau zu finden und hinein zu gelangen. Danach war sie so freudig erregt, dass sie noch mehr Träume gesucht hat, doch nur in Rands wollte sie wirklich hinein sehen, doch es war, als prallte sie gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer. Aber sie hat sich vorgenommen, unbedingt hinein zu gelangen. Um sie herum sind die Gai'shain dabei, das Lager abzubauen. Tausende Aiel wollen mit ihnen gehen. Als Egwene sich dem Dach der Töchter des Speers nähert, sieht sie dort Isendre, die jetzt nicht mehr nackt herumlaufen muss, dafür aber ein schwarzes Gai'shain-Gewand trägt. Egwene hat Mitleid mit ihr, will sich aber nicht in die Angelegenheiten der Töchter einmischen. Diese Lektion hat sie deutlich lernen müssen. Vor dem Dach der Töchter sieht sie Rand, der sich mit den Clanhäuptlingen unterhält. Er trägt eine Gürtelschnalle in Form eines Drachen und Egwene findet, er bildet sich inzwischen wirklich zu viel ein. Es war ein Geschenk von Aviendha. (Zwielicht (Kapitel)) Rand redet mit Aiel-Händlern und Egwene bekommt mit, dass er plant, Boten zu Stedding zu schicken, um Ogier-Steinmetze zu holen, die beim Wiederaufbau von Rhuidean helfen sollen. Er will aber auch, dass die Aiel viel selbst neu erschaffen sollen. Egwene reitet zu Mat. Seine Träume wollte sie nicht erforschen, weil sie sich denken kann, was darin vorkommt. Er erzählt ihr, dass Moiraine Rand erzählen wollte, was er alles falsch macht, doch er haben ihr befohlen, ruhig zu sein und die Aes Sedai hatte tatsächlich gehorcht. Egwene ist überrascht. Sie kann sich keinen Grund dafür denken, weiß aber auch, dass Moiraine es ihr nicht erklären wird. Moiraine hat Rand einen Eid geschworen, zu gehorchen. (Tore (Kapitel Bd. 10)) Sie sieht Aviendha und reitet zu ihr. Die Aiel-Frau steht auf einer Treppe und beobachtet Rand, während sie an ihrem Armband spielt. Egwene weiß, dass dieser Gegenstand etwas mit den Schwierigkeiten der beiden zu tun hat, konnte jedoch von Aviendha nicht erfahren, wieso. Die Schneeflocken-Halskette, die Aviendha trägt, ist ein Geschenk von Egwene. Egwene fragt Aviendha, ob es ihr gut geht und fängt wieder davon an, die Weisen Frauen zu bitten, Aviendha nicht bei Rand schlafen zu lassen. Die Aiel scheint sich aber längst damit abgefunden zu haben und wird wütend, als Egwene sagt, dass sie keine Angst haben muss. Egwene sagt nichts dazu, denn sie will ihrer Freundin nicht verraten, das sie ihren Traum kennt, in dem Aviendha nackt vor einem riesigen Rand davonlief, der immer weiter aufholte. Egwene fühlt sich schuldig deswegen. Sie sieht, wie Rand aufsitzt und eine der Händlerinnen fragt ihn, ob er niemals in die Wüste zurückkommen wird, da seine Worte für sie danach klangen. Alle bleiben stehen und schweigen, während sie auf seine Antwort warten. Rand erklärt, dass er hofft, zurückzukehren, aber die Zukunft nicht voraussagen kann. Er will ihnen ein Geschenk da lassen und bringt alle Brunnen in der Stadt wieder zum fließen. Alle betrachten das fließende Wasser, aber Egwene sieht Rand an. Ihr wird wieder einmal klar, was er alles schaffen kann mit Saidin und sie denkt daran, dass er sich doch nicht so sehr verändert hat. Trotzdem glaubt sie, dass Aviendha damit recht haben könnte, sich vor ihm zu fürchten. Die Aiel-Frau sieht allerdings sehr glücklich aus bei dem Anblick der sprudelnden Springbrunnen. Rand verkündet den Aufbruch und alle wuseln durcheinander. Aviendha sieht wieder grimmig aus und Egwene sagt sich, dass sie ihr irgendwie helfen muss. Moiraine Damodred Ort: Rhuidean, Aiel-Wüste Moiraine steigt auf ihr Pferd, doch sie folgt Rand nicht gleich. Sie betrachtet die Karawane der Händler um Hadnan Kadere, die so viel wie möglich von den Gegenständen aus Rhuidean geladen haben und von Seia Doon als Wache begleitet werden. Moiraine bedauert, dass sie nur einen geringen Teil der Dinge mitnehmen kann, vor allem nicht einen Ter'angreal aus drei Metallringen, der nur von den Weisen Frauen betreten werden darf. Sie war selbst darin. Der Ter'angreal zeigt einer Frau alle möglichen Variationen der eigenen Zukunft, bis sie erkennt, was geschehen kann und was geschehen muss, wenn sie sich auch nicht immer daran erinnert, bis der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist. Lan spricht sie an und sagt, dass ihm ihr Zustand nicht gefällt und sie merkt, dass die Karawane sich schon ein Stück von ihr entfernt hat. Als sie fragt, was er meint, sagt er, dass er ihre Besorgnis erkannt hat und ihre Angst, und fragt, ob das Ende naht. Moiraine fragt, ob er Tarmon Gai'don meint und denkt an die Siegel, die sicher in einem der Wagen verstaut sind. Lan fragt, was er sonst meinen sollte und sagt, dass sie sehr ungeduldig geworden ist. Er fragt sie, was in sie gefahren ist, dass sie Rand diesen Eid geschworen hat. Sie erklärt Lan, dass Rand alle Führung braucht, die sie ihm geben kann und dass sie auch alles dafür tun würde, außer mit ihm zu schlafen. Sie denkt an die Dinge, die sie im Ter'angreal gesehen hat und die ihr gezeigt haben, dass alles andere zur Katastrophe führen würde, wenn sie auch nicht mehr weiß, wie das geschehen könnte. Lan sagt, dass es sie vielleicht noch demütiger machen würde, Rand seine Pantoffeln zu holen und sie fragt sich, ob er einen Scherz gemacht hat. Sie denkt daran, dass er sich geändert hat, seit er Nynaeve getroffen hat, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben will. Sie hat schon heimliche Pläne für ihn, von denen er aber erst erfahren wird, wenn es soweit ist. Moiraine sagt, dass die Sonne der Wüste wohl auch seine Demut hat verdorren lassen und Lan erklärt, dass sie selbst dafür gesorgt hätte, dass das nie passiert. Er reicht ihr ein mit Wasser getränktes Tuch, das sie sich um die Stirn binden kann. Moiraine betrachtet das harte Land um sich herum und denkt daran, dass die Aiel ein hartes Volk sind, doch dass auch sie sich schon ändern. Sie fragt sich, was Rand wohl am Ende aus ihnen machen wird. Charaktere *Egwene al'Vere *Amys *Hadnan Kadere *Isendre *Rand al'Thor *Asmodean - als Jasin Natael *Mat Cauthon *Melindhra - als blonde Tochter des Speers *Moiraine Damodred *Lan Mandragoran *Aviendha Tiere * Jeade'en * Nebel (Pferd) * Pips * Aldieb * Mandarb Erwähnt * Melaine * Bair * Adelin * Enaila * Sulin * Cowinde * Sammael * Siuan Sanche * Nynaeve al'Meara Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Traumgängerin *Aiel **Weise Frau (Aiel) **Gai'shain **Clanhäuptling **Töchter des Speers **Wassersucher **Schwarzaugen *Aes Sedai **Blaue Ajah *Behüter *''Ta'veren'' *Wiedergeborener Drache *''Car'a'carn'' *Hornbläser Erwähnt * Ogier * Trollocs * Myrddraal * Seherin Orte *Aiel-Wüste **Rhuidean **Chaendaer Erwähnt * Kaltfelsenfestung * Stedding * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Kandor * Seleisin * Cairhien (Hauptstadt) ** Sonnenpalast * Tear (Nation) * Zwei Flüsse Gegenstände * Cadin'sor * Ashandarei * Elfenbeinarmband mit Rosen * Schneeflocken-Halskette * Drachengürtelschnalle * Sammlung von Rhuidean ** Gläserne Säulen-Ter'angreal ** drei Ringe-Ter'angreal Kategorie:Zwielicht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Rhuidean